Juntos (M&A)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: ¿Confesarse era una buena idea? ¿Y si el chico de ojos verdes la rechazaba? Marinette tenia que averiguarlo, al igual que Adrien.
— Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo Marinette, solo ten confianza en ti misma— su mejor amiga Alya la animó. Eran mejores amigas desde que pasaron a su último año de secundaria. Una se apoyaba con la otra en cualquier caso, y ahora se necesitaba de ello, pues Marinette estaba a punto de confesar su amor hacia su compañero de clase, Adrien.

— Alya... Esto no es una buena idea. ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si dice que soy horrible? ¿Y si ya le gusta alguien más? ¿Y qué si esa persona es Chloe?— al momento que la pelinegra pensó en muchas formas en las cuales podría ser rechazada su corazón latió más rápido que antes, haciendo que los nervios aumentarán. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella ya había intentado confesarse antes, pero algo siempre salía mal, lo cual le hacía creer que tenía mala suerte y no tenía destino con el chico de sus sueños, su enamorado.

A veces se sentía poca cosa al lado de Chloe, y es que tan solo con mirarla te dabas cuenta de su belleza, de lo fina que era, pero claro, también de su helado corazón. Y al mirar a Marinette, solo veías algo adorable, algo amable y cálido, pero el único en no darse cuenta era Adrien.

— Deja la paranoia a un lado, estabas tan decida hace unos minutos— Alya ladeó la cabeza, para después brindarle una sonrisa de amistad sincera. — Mira, no se sabe lo que pasará hasta que lo intentes, y el que no arriesga no gana nada. Confió en ti.

Marinette soltó un suspiro, su mejor amiga siempre le brindaba paz. Se puso firme y asintió, ya no podía echarse hacia atrás, ya no más. Tenía que decirlo de una vez, ocultarlo más era casi devastador. Miro a su amiga con una sonrisa y tomó aire y sin más camino hacia donde se encontraba Adrien con su mejor amigo, Nino.

Estaba a punto de llegar a él, cuando sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, era un ataque de pánico.

"Oh dios, no ahora por favor, no ahora" Marinette pensó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Empezaba a temblar un poco, y una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su frente. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Alya sabía lo que estaba pasando por qué conocía muy bien a la chica de cabello azabache, pero tenía que logarlo, y si la detenía Marinette volvería a acobardarse.

— Vamos, Marinette— la castaña susurro hacia ella.

La ojiazul no podía parar de caminar y agradecía por ello, por qué si no fuera así, se quedaría estática en medio de la escuela. Y llego a él, los nervios aún más molestos que antes, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Nino miro detrás de Adrien para ver a la chica de cabello azabache, la cual era un poco más baja que ellos.

— ¡Hola, Marinette!— Nino saludo energéticamente, haciendo que Adrien se volteara a verla, estaba muy cerca de ella, así que retrocedió un poco.

— Ho-hola... Yo-yo quería ha-hablar con Adrien, claro, si se puede y no están ocupados— se rasco la nuca sonriendo nerviosa y con ansias. Adrien negó con una sonrisa, despidiéndose de Nino, este dejándolos a solas. Nino pudo divisar a Alya, su novia detras de la pared mirando hacia Marinette y Adrien, así que fue con ella.

— Hey, Alya, ¿qué haces allí?— río un poco, está lo tomo del hombro bruscamente y lo puso a su lado, escondiéndolo con ella.

— Sh, cállate— Alya siseo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.— Y Marinette está a punto de confesarse hacia Adrien. Los ojos de Nino se abrieron en sorpresa, sonriendo con ganas.

— ¿Por fin?— Alya asintió, con una sonrisa al igual que el.— Magnífico, ya era hora.

Marinette movía su pie de un lado a otro, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y su vista estaba en el suelo. No daban como empezar, tenía miedo de decir algo tonto que lo arruinara todo.

—¿Ocurre algo Marinette?— Adrien sonaba preocupado. La pelinegra sonrío inconsciente, el podía causarles muchas cosas.

"Mi nombre suena tan perfecto en sus labios"

— ¿Marinette?— Adrien la llamó por segunda vez, ella por fin entrado en razón.

Jugó un poco con sus manos.

— Yo-yo... — tomó aire, juntando todo el valor posible que se encontraba en ella para poder decir esas dos palabras juntas.

— ¿Tú? Adrien la miró, esperando por lo que iba a decir. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, abriendo la boca un poco.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, por fin, después de tanto.

— Me gustas.

Y hubo más silencio del que ella esperaba.

Adrien no sabia que decir, Marinette se le había confesado. El jamás imaginó que ella sintiera algo por el. Pero al recordar todas las veces que se ponía nerviosa al estar con el, las veces que tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él y sus malas caras cuando Chloe se le pegaba mucho.

¡¿Pero acaso era ciego?! ¡Era demasiado obvio y se estaba dando cuenta ahora! Justo cuando Marinette se confesó.

— Yo... Yo tenía la necesidad de decirlo, lo guarde por mucho tiempo, antes había intentado decirlo pero algo salía mal o me arrepentía, y por fin pude hacerlo. No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero necesitaba de decírtelo. Adrien podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho.

— Marinette... Eres muy linda, pe-pero a mí ya me gusta alguien más, lo siento mu- Marinette le corto, pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, se estaba reprimiendo para no llorar.

— Tranquilo, de verdad que no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?— hizo una sonrisa, llena de tristeza. Adrien asintió no muy convencido y vio sus ojos, detenidamente, tan azules y llenos de un océano muy claro.

— Nos vemos después Adrien, adiós— fingió una sonrisa por última vez y dio la vuelta. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía dentro de su pecho, las lágrimas ya se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Alya y Nino habían visto todo, con la decepción de que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban. Alya salió detrás de su escondite y quiso ir detrás de ella pero Nino la detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Nino?— lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El miro a Adrien el cual se había sentando en una banca con el semblante serio. — Alya, necesita tiempo— Alya suspiro viendo como su mejor amiga iba con la cabeza gacha. No quería dejarla sola, pero su novio tenía razón, así que solo se limitó a a hacer una mueca afligida.

•

Marinette camina por las calles y era como si el día se apagara, por qué por el momento solo sentía tristeza y ganas de tirarse a la cama para no salir de ella jamás. Por sus ojos pasaban parejas tomadas de la mano, haciéndose cariños y riendo. Lo cual comenzaba a molestarle demasiado, tenía ganas de gritarles que el amor era un asco. Pero eso no era apropiado. Así que se retuvo y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a su casa.

— Buenos días, hija— su madre sonrío con sus ojos rasgados, algo que Marinette adoraba de su madre, pero al entrar ni siquiera posó sus ojos en ellos, solo siguió caminado, sin saludar o decir una palabra.

Sus padres se miraron entre los dos con extrañeza, obviamente algo pasaba con su pequeña hija y como padres eso les preocupaba.

— Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?— el padre de Marinette quiso acercarse a ella pero la pelinegra lo detuvo.

— Estoy bien, solo cansada— otra sonrisa fingida. Ellos no tan convencidos asintieron.— Estaré en mi habitación.

Subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación. Estaba decorada de un color rosa y en las paredes se encontraban fotos de Adrien, su adorado Adrien.

No quería verlo, al ver sus ojos tan verdes y hermosos su corazón se encogía, así que con dolor quito todo lo relacionado con el, mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. De verdad se sentía fatal, así que cuando termino de quitar todo lo guardo en un cajón, y con pereza se dejó caer en su cama.

— ¿Hay algo mal en mi?— soltó la pregunta al aire en un débil susurro mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.— ¿Por qué no te puedo gustar Adrien?

Cerró los ojos, con la imagen de Adrien y un corazón roto en su mente. — Nunca debí abrir la boca.

Tikki la observaba con tristeza, sabía que no era momento de hablar así que solo se recostó a su lado, sintiendo la calidez de la chica.

Y lo peor, era que podia sentir su corazon roto.

•

— ¿Entonces rechazaste a una chica hoy? Vaya, que rompe corazones eres, Adrien— Plagg río burlón, Adrien mirándolo mal. El de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el grande sillón de su habitación.

— Cállate, Plagg. La pequeña criatura negra comía otro queso, mientras veía como Adrien soltaba un suspiro.

— ¿Y qué te pasa a ti?

Adrien lo miró raro.

— ¿De qué hablas?— él estaba normal, o eso creía. Pero desde que vio como los ojos de Marinette se aguadaron algo comenzó a incomodarle, como si algo nuevo dentro de él quisiera crecer.

Plagg rodo los ojos y soltó el queso, para acercarse más al rostro del chico, inspeccionado bien sus rasgos y facciones.

— Hmm... ¿Por que te sientes triste?— La criatura preguntó directamente, haciendo que el de ojos verdes abriera los ojos. ¿De verdad se veía así? ¿Triste?

— Yo-yo no estoy triste— miro hacia otro lado, estaba mintiendo pero no sabía por qué lo hacía. Plagg estaba en lo correcto.

— Deja de mentir.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te terminas tu queso? Veré televisión. Plagg sonrió burlón.

— Lo que tú digas, gato fastidioso. Adrien lo miró mal, y encendió la tele, tal vez con eso podría olvidarse de la confesión de su compañera.

Pero es que desde esa tarde no podía quitarse los ojos azules de Marinette, como se reflejaban con el sol volviéndose más claros, como el océano, era un océano y podías ahogarte con el, por qué dios, tenía que admitirlo, eran bellísimos. Adrien sacudió la cabeza, borrando de su mente esos pensamientos. Además, él amaba a LadyBug, todo, de pies a cabeza. Lo valiente que era hasta lo bondadosa, como su corazón era tan grande y pifia salvarlos a todos, hasta a el. Le gustaba que ella siguiera sus coqueteos, lo astuta y divertida que era, su corazón pertenecía a ella.

— Discúlpame, Marinette— miro el techo.

Visualizo los ojos de LadyBug y los de Marinette, y a decir verdad eran casi idénticos, eso hizo que su estómago sintiera algo extraño. ¿Casi idénticos? Pero si eran del mismo color, vivos y como el enorme océano. El cabello de LadyBug era color negro azabache y el de Marinette era igual, tan sedoso. Abrió los ojos asustado, ¿será posible que...?

— ¡No!— grito, su corazón latió muy rápido, casi saliéndose de su pecho. ¡Eran idénticas!

El grito tomó por sorpresa a Plagg, el cual estaba comiendo su queso tranquilamente. La pequeña criatura color negro lo miró extraño, hoy de verdad estaba muy raro.

Necesitaba verla, mañana en la escuela lo haría y sin rodeos iría a preguntarle directamente, no le importaba si lo tomaba por loco, ¿pero qué tal si de verdad ella era LadyBug, su amada? No podía peder esa oportunidad.

•

Al día siguiente las clases empezaron normales, todo en su sitio pero lo que no parecía normal era la actitud de Marinette, tan fría y distante de todos.

Alya miró a Nino, preocupada cuando Marinette se sentó en los asientos de atrás, alejados de todos.

— Tranquila, ¿sí?— Nino le tomó la mano haciendo que Alya soltara un suspiro, para después fijar la vista en su mejor amiga, la que tenía el semblante serio y unas pequeñas ojeras la acompañaban abajo de sus ojos. Lo peor de todo es que sus ojos ya no brillaban, se veían apagados. Asintió, mirando hacia abajo. Adrien entró al salón, mirando todo el salón para después ver a Alya, sola. Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y Marinette?

Alya lo miró mal.

— Como si te importara— dijo molesta, haciendo que Adrien se sintiera peor. Miró a Nino.

— Esta allá atrás— señaló un lugar. Los ojos verdes de Adrien llegaron hasta ahí, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se veía tan mal, ¿él había ocasionado eso? No llevaba sus coletas de siempre, sus ojos lucían tristes y su piel pálida. Igual, seguía decidió en preguntarle si ella era LadyBug, pero necesitaba otra pista y sabía que era.

Los pendientes, era el miraculous de LadyBug y si ella los traía puestos, eso le afirmaba todo.

•

Era ya salida cuando todos fueron a dejar las cosas en sus casilleros, libros y libretas o otras cosas. Adrien había mirado todo el día a Marinette, tratando de ver los pendientes pero no los podía ver por sus cabello el cual tapaba sus orejas.

"Se ve muy tierna con coletas"

El chico de ojos verdes estaba apoyando junto a un casillero, esperando a que todos se fueran para poder estar a solas con Marinette, ella guardaba sus cosas como un zombie y tenía el aspecto de uno.

— ¿Hermano, vienes?— Nino lo llamó, el estaba esperando a su novia, la cual estaba hablando con Marinette en estos momentos. Adrien negó, con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Tengo que hablar con alguien...— movió un poco la cabeza, refiriéndose a esa persona. Nino entendió y miro a Marinette.

Alya se despidió con un abrazo y fue junto con Nino, lo tomo de la mano y se fueron, dejando a Adrien y a Marinette solos. Y ella seguía sin darse cuenta que estaba sola con el.

Adrien sabía cómo tomarla por sorpresa, quería ver su reacción pero como dijo antes, no podía estar seguro hasta ver los pendientes. Se acercó silenciosamente a Marinette por detrás y cuando estuvo cerca de su oreja susurro algo.

— Hola, my lady...— ronroneo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Marinette soltó un gritillo, volteándose de repente quedando cara a cara con Adrien.

Verde y azul.

— ¿Tú me llamaste a-así?— miro a los lados, pensando en una persona en específico.

— Si, ¿quién más pudo haber sido?— sonrío, para después decir.— ¿Chat noir?— las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rojas. Los ojos azules de esta se abrieron en grande, viendo impresionada a Adrien.

— ¿Tú-tu...?— lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Adrien alzó la mano y puso un cabello negro azabache detrás de la oreja de la chica, dejando al descubierto su última pista, el arete, el miraculous de LadyBug.

— My Lady...— susurro, sonriendo. Sentía muchas cosas dentro suyo, felicidad, emoción y alegría.— Estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi. Marinette estaba muy roja, y es que tenía ganas de llorar. Adrien era Chat Noir, el estupido y egocéntrico gato negro que se oponía a querer.

— Tu amas a LadyBug, no a Marinette— ella señaló, con una sonrisa triste.

— Tu eres LadyBug, eres tú. Estoy enamorado de ti. LadyBug o Marinette, eres la misma persona.

Las palabras hacían que el corazón de Marinette saltara de felicidad. El de ojos verdes acercó su rostro al de Marinette, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Marinette cerró sus ojos, esperando el momento el cual ya había soñado, con ansias para que se volviera realidad y ahora estaba pasando.

Los labios de Adrien se posaron en los de Marinette, tan suaves y deliciosos que hacían sentir a Adrien en un extasis. Los movían suavemente, un beso puro e inocente, demostrando todo lo que sentían, lo que tenían guardado. Los brazos de Marinette se pusieron al rededor del cuello de Adrien, este tomándola de la cintura, acercándola más a él. El beso se convertia en algo más apasionado.

Ya se habían tocado los labios como LadyBug y Chat Noir, pero jamás como ellos mismo y podía decirse que ahora mismo se sentían en el mismo cielo. Tikki y Plagg los veían con ternura.

Y se escucho un estruendoso ruido fuera de las instalaciones, haciendo que los dos se separaran bruscamente. Corrieron a la ventana y pudieron ver a un nuevo villano atemorizando a los ciudadanos, los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Ya no tenían que ocultarse nada.

Se transformaron y salieron, no como compañeros si no como una pareja. Disfrazados y siendo ellos mismos, estarían juntos.


End file.
